Comment conquérir une lune?
by Dadidoues
Summary: Depuis son retour à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, il était de notoriété publique que l'étrange  Louffoca Lovegood  était devenue une bombe. Qui aurait pu le deviner?


Hey !

Donc, après un petit bout de temps (je sais gab-', disons une ÉTERNITÉ) la voici enfin !

Ma toute première fic pour Dadidoues ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

_Orane _de dadidoues-xxx-

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Luna se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là. Elle ressentit un grand soulagement en réalisant qu' elle se trouvait dans sa familière et excentrique demeure. Se remettant de ses émotions fortes de sa nuit tourmentée, elle s'épongea le front couvert de sueur froide et prit quelques grandes inspirations. Elle inspecta sa chambre qui était dans un désordre épouvantable : les murs blancs étaient désormais plus poussiéreux que jamais et tous ses objets étaient bras-dessus bras-dessous, mélangés avec une tonne de vêtements plus sales les uns que les autres. Une douce brise vint lui caresser le visage. Luna ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de sa douceur. Elle regarda en direction de la fenêtre ouverte. Était-ce par là que Percy était parti cette nuit ? Remettant sa crinière blonde en place, elle se reluqua intensément devant la glace. Oui, elle avait changé, c'était évident. Depuis son retour à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, il était de notoriété publique que l'étrange «Louffoca Lovegood» était devenue une bombe. Avec ses magnifiques yeux bleu électrique, sa longue chevelure blonde argentée et son délicat visage angélique, Luna faisait tourner bien des têtes. Qui aurait dit que sous ses grands yeux exorbités, ses boucles d'oreilles en radi et ses habitudes bizarres, se cachait une jeune fille d'une grande beauté ?  
>Très peu. C'était pourtant ce qui lui manquait. Soupirant, elle enfila rapidement un vieux jeans délavé et attrapa au vol un vieux tricot qu'elle mit furtivement par-dessus son soutien-gorge.<br>Son regard se porta à nouveau vers la fenêtre: dehors, il faisait un temps radieux : le soleil éclatant rayonnait sur le vaste terrain des Lovegood, faisant surgir du potager de nombreuses créatures plus étranges les unes des autres. Plus loin, au-delà de la colline, on apercevait le terrier des Weasley, avec leur éternelle cheminée fumante. C'était les vacances de Pâques et le père à Luna ex-directeur-en-chef du magasine de sorcier _Le Chicaneur _l'avait privée de sortie à cause d'une histoire pas trop jojo avec un poufsouffle. Chassant ses mauvais souvenirs, une idée beaucoup plus réjouissante lui traversa l'esprit : Peut-être que Harry était arrivé ?  
>Rapidement, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le premier étage. Les escaliers de colimasson grinçants dangereusement sous ses pas, elle atteignit enfin la cuisine. Puis, elle sorti de la maison sans faire de bruit apte à réveiller son père. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : le terrier.<p>

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Et tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? Gloussa une dernière fois sa meilleure copine, Ginny, avant de s'esclaffer de nouveau.  
>Luna était dans la plus grande chambre du terrier (dont Ginny avait hérité après la mort de Fred) en compagnie d'Hermione et de la jolie rouquine. Elles se bedonnaient sur sa dernière aventure avec un mec de serpentard.<br>Si Hermione ne gloussait pas c'était parce qu'elle était tellement prise de fou rire qu'aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

Luna avait en fait charmé ledit mec à la suite d'un stupide pari avec Pansy Parkinson. Une fois complètement gaga, elle lui avait dit qu'elle «lui montrerais des choses excitantes». Complètement convaincu, le gars s'était rendu chez elle avant de comprendre que «la chose excitante» était en fait un plant de Bobobulus.  
>Un cognement à la porte vint les sortir de leur rigolade.<br>-Hey ! Dirent en cœur Ron, Harry et Neville.  
>-Salut, dit Luna plus rapidement que les autres.<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Ron  
>-Ah, rien on papote, rétorqua Ginny<br>-Alors on peut se joindre à vous ? demanda Harry avec un sourire charmeur.  
>Luna n'était pas la seule à avoir changé. Harry aussi était devenu particulièrement séduisant et Ginny n'y avait pas manqué. En fait, le petit groupe avait évolué depuis sixième : Ron, qui maintenant avait enfin trouvé un juste milieu vocal et un visage sans acné était nettement plus mature qu'avant, Neville, qui s'était réconcilié avec son homosexualité avait beaucoup plus d'assurance et Hermione était devenue très jolie.<br>-Alors quoi de neuf avec Morris ? demanda Ginny mi-curieuse, mi-malicieuse.  
>Neville devint rouge comme une tomate.<br>-Euh, ben ça va… répondit maladroitement Neville comme à chaque fois qu'on lui posait des questions sur son bien-aimé  
>-Vous l'avez fait ? demanda Luna, toujours aussi douée pour les réalités humiliantes.<br>Neville passa au violet.  
>-Ah, le veinard ! Se moqua Ron en le gratifiant d'un coup de coude.<br>Hermione, voyant que l'atmosphère devenait chargée, se précipita à changer de sujet.  
>-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites pour les vacances ? Demanda-t-elle.<br>-Absolument rien, répondit Luna dans un soupir  
>-Je pensais passer du temps avec Ginny, aller à la chaumière par exemple, dit Harry toujours aussi souriant.<br>-Pour vrai ? Dit Ginny en battant les paupières d'un air un peu niais  
>Comme réponse, Harry lui donna un long baiser.<br>-hé, oh ! Le bécotage ! S'imposa Ron  
>-Ouais, on fait ça dans une chambre les amis ! Plaisanta Luna<br>Dans un bruit sonore, Harry détacha ses lèvres de celles de Ginny.  
>-Désolé, dit Harry, gêné.<br>-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Ginny le regard pétillant, savourant encore son baiser.  
>Sans plus attendre, elle se leva, prit la main de Harry et l'entraina hors de la chambre tout en adressant un clin d'œil à Luna et Hermione.<br>-Pas trop de bruit vous deux ! S'exclama Ron, qui cachait ses sentiments par la plaisanterie.  
>-Ouais, sinon, on vous rejoint et ça va faire une giga orgie ! Menaça Luna avec malice<br>Cette dernière réplique déclencha l'hilarité générale.  
>Au fond, rien n'était mieux que d'être là, avec ses amis.<p> 


End file.
